Vampires
Vampires The Morganville vampires are stereotypical vampires from myth - bloodsucking creatures of the night who were once humans. Vampires are the undisputed rulers of Morganville and are often the protagonists in the Morganville Vampires books. Description and Physiology Vampires are described as being paler than normal humans but otherwise physicaly the same. They are described to move with significantly more grace and agility than regular humans, but are often undistinguishable from regular humans. When hungry or aggressive a vampires eyes (specifically the iris) will turn pale then flare red. This may also occur if the vampire is feeling threatened or defensive. Vampires also have two sharp "fangs" in place of canine teeth. These fangs are retractable meaning a vampire can look have normal teeth while talking, smiling, and just about any other activity. As with the colour of their eyes, a vampires fangs will expose themselves when the vampire is particularly hungry, aggressive or defensive. Vampires use the fangs to penetrate the flesh of humans (usually the neck or wrist) to drink their blood. Unlike the older myths of vampires, the vampires in the Morganville Vampires series can enjoy the taste of regular food and drink. This is however, purely a hedonistic enjoyment as a vampire cannot sustain itself on human food and will starve without the blood of humans. Origins Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The vampires of Morganville are all believed to be direct creations of Amelie. Few vampires exist outside of Morganville, although for several books it is believed that all vampires in the world are located in Morganville. For a large portion of the story it is believed that Amelie is the only vampire able to create other vampires from humans. During the time that Bishop is in Morganville, it is discovered that he also has this knowledge; proof of which becomes evident when he turns Frank Collins. Spoilers end here. Known Strengths and Weaknesses Being supernatural beings vampires have different strenghts and weaknesses to regular humans. Not all weaknesses and strengths are immediately revealed at the start of the series. Strengths *Inhuman strength - physical strength several times that of regular humans *Super speed - ability to move fast enough that they appear, to humans, to blur. Often referred to by Claire as "that too-fast vampire thing" *Heightened senses - increase ability to see (especially in the dark) and hear Weaknesses *Sunlight - direct sunlight will burn vampire flesh. The older vampires have a higher resistance to the sunlight often being able to stand in direct sunlight for several minutes before any effect is seen. Younger vampires begin to smoke and burn immediately upon contact with the light. This effect can be negated (but not nulified) by layering on clothing and covering all exposed skin. *Silver - silver will burn a vampires skin quite severly upon contact. The skin begins to turn black quickly if contact does not cease immediately. Prolonged contact with silver will kill a vampire. As with sunlight, the older a vampire is the longer they take to die from exposure to silver. *Stakes - Long sharpened pieces of wood. If thrust into a vampires heart, the vampire will become instantly immobilised. Vampires can die from a stake to the heart, however, older vampires will take longer to die. A stake can be removed and the vampire will heal. Stakes are banned in Morganville prior to the events of the first book. Being caught with a stake is a punishable offence. Shortly after the first encounter with vampires, the main protagonists begin using stakes tipped with silver as "The Ultimate Vampire Killer". *Crosses - it is long believed that crosses will harm a vampire, however, this is later proved to be a rumor the vampires encorage to trick human. The idea of crosses as a weakness is projected by the vampires who have imposed a ban on crosses prior to the start of the series. Category:Vampires